Determination of structure, sequence, binding sites, affinity contents and capacity for human and rat ligandin and Z isolated from liver, kidney and small intestine as regard various organic anions of biological and clinical importance. Continued immunofluorescent localization of ligandin and Z in human and rat tissues with application of ferritin-conjugated antibody as well as peroxidase-conjugated antibody permitting subcellular localization of these proteins. Application of a newly developed radioimmunoassay for measurement of ligandin and Z in human liver, kidney and small intestine biopsy specimens permitting study of relationship of disease processes to these proteins. Study of the role of ligandin protein in renal organic anion transport and its function as a GSH transferase. Localization of Z protein in plasma membrane from various tissues and further characterization of its role in fatty acid transport and esterification. Continued study of the inheritance and pathogenesis of various types of familial jaundice in man including recurrent jaundice of pregnancy, Gilbert's Syndrome, Dubin-Johnson Syndrome, Rotor Syndrome and benign familial recurrent cholestasis using newly developed tests of heterozygocity. Study of the mechanism and effect of reconstitution of UDP glucuronyl transferase.